


Chapter 38.Curb

by YiBodemotorbike



Series: close-fit [12]
Category: IE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiBodemotorbike/pseuds/YiBodemotorbike





	Chapter 38.Curb

Evan仰头看易恩，像那一天在洪门大厦里，精疲力竭地倒在他怀里时，仰头看到他眼里的一片繁星深海。

被酒精麻痹了的神经还来不及转动，易恩就不再给予彼此思考的时间。

双手探入衬衫，略带凉意的手掌刺激着Evan腰腹处的肌肉全部绷了起来，易恩握住那柔韧有力的腰身抚弄两下，继而划到后腰沿着脊椎一路揉捏，紧绷的身子便渐渐软了下来。

手上微微用力，上半身就被托起一些，易恩低头，炙热的呼吸满满喷在了Evan的起伏不定的胸膛上。

“嗯啊……”

隔着薄薄的一层衬衫，小狼狗准确地叼住胸前敏感的小点，放在口中细细研磨便听到了Evan压抑的呻吟。

乳尖迅速坚硬挺立，打湿的衣料粘在上面，被上下利齿一同啃咬着，刺痛和麻痒顺着感官神经窜上大脑皮层，Evan失声叫道，“嗯……轻、轻一点……”

易恩难得好心的放过了那表皮几乎被磨破的红肿，俯在Evan耳边呵气，“你叫床的声音真好听。”

灼热的气息蒸得耳侧迅速泛起一层粉红，Evan死死咬住下唇，伸手抵住易恩的胸膛。

易恩一把握住Evan推拒的双手包在掌心，凑在几乎熟透的耳廓，勾唇轻笑着问道，“这算是助兴喽？”

然后抓住衣领猛地一扯将衬衫撕开，顺着光润圆滑的肩头扒下，半点不带迟疑的亲吻上去，在白皙的肌肤上印下一个紫红色的痕迹。

单手制住Evan软弱无力的双手举过头顶，将衬衫套在手腕处利落的绑个死结。

亲吻沿着肩膀划过清晰诱人的锁骨，银色水光蜿蜒而下，停在刚刚才被蹂躏过得红肿处细吻舔弄。

Evan醉的真的很彻底，易恩那么想着，否则他不会那么没眼力。

瘫软的身子难耐得扭动，想一条细滑灵活地蛇，纠缠上本就坚挺的欲望。

易恩原本清亮的一双眼睛被情欲逼得混浊而狠厉，竭力克制住奔腾汹涌的欲望，竭力克制住想不管不顾占有索取的冲动。

偏偏身下的人半点都不体谅，迷迷糊糊得半阖着眼眸，用软软柔柔的声音低声叫着他的名字。

“易恩……”

易恩略有些崩溃。

想好的套路背好的前戏练好的动作在顷刻间被轻而易举地抽离出脑海。

只剩下，本能的叫嚣。

一手抬起Evan的下颌，毫不留情地咬上那张水润的薄唇，游走的舌刚一进入就直刺入咽喉深处，模拟交欢的动作情色地不停进出。

难耐的呻吟溢出，变成了呜咽。

生理性的泪水打湿耳侧的头发，不断的摇着头想避开这凶悍的刺激，却被人死死捏住下巴，无法动弹。

衣服不知道什么时候被尽数丢在地上，带着薄茧的大掌在臀侧和大腿内侧胡乱游走抚弄着，点起层层火焰，脆弱的地方被握住，激得Evan发出一声惊喘，化成一滩水的身子做不出任何挣扎，颤抖得不能自已。

身体比理智先一步妥协，发出求欢的讯号。

当热烈而纯粹的爱情到来的时候，永远都想依偎着彼此，想紧抱住彼此，想永无止境的亲吻下去，想感受彼此所有的温度。

描摹试探的动作在得到浅浅的抽泣作为回应后，低头含进口中用柔软的舌尖舔弄，Evan混沌不堪的脑海似是被开了一枪，耳畔“嗡”的一声响起，空白一片。

直到被坚硬火烫的东西抵住，Evan才勉强找回了一丝理智。

“不要……”


End file.
